


papa, can you see me

by luciano0416



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	1. Chapter 1

伪父子警告

无脑AU

18岁水×29岁皮

1

拉莫斯回家的时候，时针已经指向了三点。

马德里的夜晚很凉，那阵风吹来的时候，皮克正披着外衣缩在沙发上看电视。他看了那个吱呀吱呀的窗户几十眼，终于下定决心起来关上它。

当他的手握住窗户的把手时，听见“啪嗒”一声，门锁从外面被打开了。

他回过头，就看见拉莫斯斜斜地倚在门框上，脸红红的，目光晦暗不明地看向他。

“快进来，傻子似的站那儿干嘛。”他皱着眉头喊道。

“不要你管。”拉莫斯更大声地回他，然后打了两个喷嚏。

他捞起来沙发上另一件外套，无奈地向拉莫斯走过去。“莫名其妙的，耍什么小孩脾气呢。”皮克边嘀咕着，边把外套裹在拉莫斯身上，把他拉了进来。

“说吧，怎么这么晚回来。”皮克抱着胳膊，“还喝了这么多酒。”“和什么不三不四的人喝的？”

“你凭什么管我？”窝在沙发角落的拉莫斯突然暴起，把手机摔给了他，“你还不是也和别人出去喝酒。”

皮克把手机拾起来，看见了上面的照片，昏暗的酒吧灯光下，他看上去好像在亲吻身边的男人。

皮克把手机摔了回去，“有毛病么，那是我朋友，我当时和他说句话而已，酒吧太吵了，离得近了些。”他突然反应过来，“拉莫斯你居然跟踪我，你这个狗娘养的小混蛋。”

拉莫斯听到这话却没有发火，摇了摇手指，露出了一排牙齿嘿嘿地笑了起来，“不是狗娘养的，是你养的。”

皮克一时愣在了那里，也不知道该怎么反驳，因为确实是他养的。

但是他当时养的时候也没想到会变成今天这样呀。

他第一次见到拉莫斯的时候只有19岁，还是一个家庭优渥，留着长发，一笑起来嘴很大的快乐青年。大学假期的时候他去孤儿院做义工，看到了被一群人围殴的拉莫斯。那时候拉莫斯才8岁，留着一个乖乖的蘑菇头，笑起来甜得人心都化了，但是战斗力拔群。

皮克看到他的时候，他正抱着一个足球，冷冷地和七八个小孩对峙，鼻青脸肿，膝盖还在流血，全身都是伤痕。但那些小孩也没有讨到便宜，一个个也都伤得不轻。

“嘿，你们在干嘛?”，他大喊着冲了过去，赶跑了那些小孩，走过去拉住了拉莫斯的手，“你没事儿吧?”。

“不要你管，sese本来也能打败他们。”拉莫斯把脸别了过去。

“好的好的，小英雄。”皮克看着他还在流血的膝盖，柔声说，“还能走路嘛?”

“当然能！”拉莫斯晃晃悠悠地迈出了一步，然后就被皮克打横抱了起来，“走吧小英雄，带你去医务室。”皮克无视拉莫斯瞪圆的双眼，嘻嘻地笑着对他说。

“你嘴好大，真丑。”拉莫斯说完这句话就一歪头晕了过去，握紧的拳头也松开了，皮克捏了捏他的手指，叹了一口气。

拉莫斯输液的时候皮克一直陪在他床边。真是长得很乖的一个小孩，皮克看着他熟睡的面孔想着，忍不住揉了揉他的蘑菇头，嗯，虽然土是土了点。

看拉莫斯可能还要一阵子才能醒，皮克走到外面去和护士扯皮。“这孩子总挨打么?”他皱着眉头问到，护士怜悯地看向房间里熟睡的孩子，轻轻地叹息，“这也是没有办法，这孩子踢球很有天赋，谁都比不上他，偏偏性格还不太好，就格外地招人恨。”她叹了一口气，“我们也不太好管，毕竟都是孩子，我们也不能整天把他拴在身边。”

“这样的啊。”皮克的目光飘向远方，突然鬼使神差地冒出了一个想法。“请问。”他笑着问向护士，“院长办公室在哪儿。”

“院长先生。”他气喘吁吁地对坐在椅子上的男人说，“我要收养塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

院长惊讶地扶了扶自己的眼镜，“你才多大?”，皮克心虚地挺了挺腰板，“我成年了。”他自信地说，“而且我家庭条件很好，我能供他踢足球。皮克的脑海中又浮现出那个攥紧的小拳头。“院长，他不能在这里了。”

不管怎么样，他终于还是说通了院长，剩下的就是手续问题。他急匆匆地跑回去，想等着拉莫斯醒来，告诉他这个消息。

他坐在床边，看着拉莫斯乖巧的睡颜，走了一会儿神。然后一阵钝痛召回了他的意识。

拉莫斯一个左勾拳照着他的下巴招呼了一下。

拉莫斯似乎还处于一个混沌的精神状态，下意识地对他第一个见到的人做出了应激反应。

皮克捂着下巴，眼泪本能地飚了出来，而这时拉莫斯终于清醒了过来。

“是你啊。”拉莫斯棕色的眼珠滴溜溜地转着，意识到了自己做了什么，“对不起啊。”拉莫斯说，“可是你能不能别哭了啊。”拉莫斯戳了戳他的肩膀，“你这样，很丢脸的。”

皮克没费多大劲就让拉莫斯接受了他已经被收养的事实。拉莫斯在听到他十分有钱，可以供自己踢球的时候，马上就露出了微微有点儿龅牙的可爱笑容，噔噔噔地跑下床，抱起了放在地上的小皮球，仰起脸对皮克说，“那我也没什么好收拾的，我们现在就走吧。”

“你叫什么啊?”拉莫斯边问边打开了皮克试图揉他头的手。

“杰拉德·皮克，你可以叫我杰拉德哥哥。”皮克想了想，“叔叔也行。”然后又憋着笑说，“你愿意叫爸爸也可以。”

“知道了。”拉莫斯翻着白眼，拼命忍住跳上去再给他一拳的冲动，“杰拉德。”


	2. Chapter 2

伪父子警告

无脑AU

18岁水×29岁皮

2

"你得知道养一个孩子多么的不容易。"拉莫斯十岁的时候，皮克对他的好朋友塞斯克说。

拉莫斯从来都只叫他杰拉德，杰拉德明天去家长会了，杰拉德家里的花又让你浇死了，杰拉德你不觉得巴萨世界第一烂嘛，拉莫斯把巴萨的球衣翻了个面儿，用水笔在上面画了个皇马队徽，然后递给了他。

"你看。"拉莫斯开心地说，"这不就好多了。"

然后没等皮克发火和哇哇大叫，他撇了一下嘴，"杰拉德，晚上要吃什么?"

是的，是拉莫斯在做饭，这主要是因为在拉莫斯来的第一天，皮克第一次下厨做饭，就把拉莫斯吃恶心了。

拉莫斯吐得摧心挠肝，然后扶着墙虚弱地对他说，皮克你怎么活到这么大的。

"哦，原来我在我家的时候有做饭的阿姨，上了大学之后，去上课有食堂，自己在家就叫外卖。"皮克摸了摸脸，不好意思地说。

"哦，你还真回答啊。"拉莫斯蹲在地上冲皮克招了招手，皮克也蹲下来凑了过去，拉莫斯把手拢起来，冲着皮克中气十足地吼道，"以后家里的饭我来做，你不许插手"。

"听到没有。"拉莫斯用杀气腾腾的眼神看着他。

于是皮克负责买菜洗菜洗碗，而拉莫斯搬来个小凳子垫在脚底下开始做饭。"真香。"皮克喝了一口海鲜汤啧啧称赞着，而拉莫斯嫌弃地看着他。

"你得知道养一个大人多么的不容易。"拉莫斯一边抄着纳瓦斯的作业，一边对他说。

拉莫斯十五岁的时候，皮克和他男朋友分手了。没有什么别的原因，就是他那个男朋友是个瑞典人，出差结束就得回国，两个人想着长痛不如短痛，就分了。

"我甩的他。"皮克话说得很轻松，但还是没忍住掉了两滴泪。

"出息。"拉莫斯说着把纸巾往皮克的脸上糊。糊着糊着就一阵无名火起，他本来就不喜欢那个瑞典人，皮克那个蠢货凭什么总对他春暖花开地笑，凭什么为了他在这里可怜兮兮地哭。

拉莫斯觉得平时给那个瑞典人红酒里倒的酱油倒少了。他拍了拍皮克的后背，难得温和地问他，"他在你这有什么东西么，你不方便我帮你还回去。"

"Churu,怎么了?"巴斯克斯边打着哈欠边接了电话。"明天多叫几个人，我要揍人。"

皮克的前男友有着北欧人强壮的体格，又会跆拳道。说起来单挑的话拉莫斯肯定不是他的对手，但是拉莫斯找了很多人。

最后拉莫斯看着趴在地上鼻青脸肿的皮克的前男友，把皮克让他带过来那些东西往他面前一扔，"滚远点儿，别让我再看到你。"然后心满意足地吹了个口哨，招呼着大家走了。

"别难过了。"拉莫斯迅速地给皮克发了个短信。"我替你把你前男友锤了。"

"你为什么告诉他呀?"巴斯克斯凑了过来，"你不怕他生气么?"

"我怕他那智障前男友先和他告状。"拉莫斯招了招手，"过来，卢卡斯。"他指了指自己的下巴，"照我这打一拳。"

"嘶–-轻点儿。"拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地对帮他涂药水的皮克说。"那孙子居然和你说我带一帮人打他。"拉莫斯不可置信地瞪圆了双眼。"我可是就一个人，本来打算把他那些破烂给他就走，是他先挑衅的。"

"再说，我要是一帮人，我也不能让他打伤啊。"拉莫斯不服气地嘟囔着。

皮克心疼地看着拉莫斯，"那你也不应该和他打啊，他学过跆拳道你又不是不知道。"

"你不想我打架呀。"拉莫斯抓着皮克正在为他上药的手，眨巴着浅棕色的眼睛，认真地看向他，"那你以后别找男朋友呀。"

"主要是你眼光太烂，譬如这个吧，分手之后还要和你撒谎栽赃我。"拉莫斯温柔地说，"多渣呀，我也不能看着别人这么欺负你，我肯定要打的呀。"

皮克点了点头，"确实挺渣的。"

拉莫斯又握紧了一点，"你看，我打的话，就难免受伤。"拉莫斯扁了扁嘴，"很疼的，所以杰拉德，不要找男朋友了好不好呀。"

真是没有办法啊，皮克想，拉莫斯除了耍狠现在居然还学会了撒娇。

皮克突然发现拉莫斯长大了，他不能像以前一样一手就能包住那个小小的拳头，拉莫斯的手现在比他还要大一圈，身体也开始抽条逐渐靠近一个青年的模样。

他觉得拉莫斯的手有些过于热了。

他把手抽了出来，鬼使神差地答应了拉莫斯，"好。"

"记得么，杰拉德。"拉莫斯酒劲还没消，又升出了一股怒气在体内乱窜，"记得么，你答应过我什么。"

"那能算数么。"皮克也扯着嗓子和他对喊，"那不是那时候你还小，我怕我不答应你再找谁打一架去。"

"别说那不是我男朋友，是我男朋友你也管不着。"皮克看着拉莫斯一瞬间受伤的表情不由自主地调低了音量。

"我也有自己的生活。"皮克站了起来，试图以一个家长的方式语重心长地教育他，"Sese,你长大了，不能总这么粘我，你看，你将来要谈恋爱，我也不会……"

"管"字还没有说出口，他就被拉莫斯一把推在沙发上。

"你推我！"皮克睁着蓝眼睛一时有点没反过来劲。

拉莫斯突然笑了起来，"杰拉德，有一点你说得挺对，我长大了。"

"我不仅推你。"拉莫斯握着他的手腕，笑着说，"我还要上你。"


	3. Chapter 3

3

当太阳照在他露在被子外面的胳膊上时，皮克从第三个梦里醒了过来，他花了好长时间才睁开了眼睛，模模糊糊地看见了一个线条流畅的狮子头。

好眼熟，他想，在哪儿见过呢。

哦，他想了一会儿想起来了，是拉莫斯背上的纹身。

拉莫斯！皮克看着那片沐浴在阳光里的裸着的后背，打了一个激灵坐了起来，迅速捂住了脸。

“靠！”

拉莫斯从小就是个执行力超强的人，他说要今天六点揍你就不会等到六点零一分动手。

同理，当他咬牙切齿地说出那句话时，也不是为了吓唬皮克。

被拽到卧室推到床上的时候，皮克还有些懵。这是怎么了，他想。他自动忽略了刚才拉莫斯说的话，组织了一下语言，“Sese, 你看你都多大了，再和我一起睡不太合适吧，我先回去了，你……”

“嘘。”拉莫斯俯身捂住了他的嘴。随手拿过了床边的皇马围巾，把他的两条手臂绑在了一起。

“唔……你…。”他还没说完就被拉莫斯吻上了嘴。

拉莫斯温柔地啃咬着皮克，他的嘴唇很软，像片羽毛搔着皮克的心。皮克一时有些失神，呆呆地看向拉莫斯。拉莫斯被他游离在状况外的蓝眼睛挑起了一丝火气，他捏着皮克的下颚，用舌头撬开了他的牙关，灵巧地勾缠着他的舌头，拉出了暧昧的银丝。

皮克终于回过神来，照着拉莫斯的嘴狠狠地咬了一口。

拉莫斯毫不在意地舔掉了嘴边的血迹，狂热地看着他。皮克看着拉莫斯的眼神，觉得自己就像一块即将被饿狼拆骨入腹的鲜美的肉。

“别怕，Geri。”拉莫斯趴在他耳边轻声说。“我会让你舒服。”

拉莫斯急躁地扯开皮克的衬衫，柔软的嘴唇顺着皮克的锁骨一路滑倒他的腰间，一边重重地揉弄着着他胸前的两点。皮克脸上的红晕从脸上蔓延到脖颈，紧闭着眼任由他吮弄。

“混蛋…停下…快停下。”皮克抑制着快要溢出喉咙的呻吟，断断续续地说。

“是嘛?”拉莫斯微微地笑着，脱下来皮克的裤子。白色的内裤濡湿了一大片，紧裹着里头那根硬胀的物件，赫然欲出。拉莫斯心头猛动，褪下了他最后一层遮挡。拉莫斯一把握住，让涨红的顶端慢慢划过脸颊，然后眨了眨眼，“可是，小Geri不是这么说的呢。”

拉莫斯突然张开口，将粗大的一根送进嘴中吞吐了起来。皮克终于耐不住，呻吟了一声，任由拉莫斯灵活的舌舔弄吸吮着，背德感更催化了这滔天的快感，皮克愈发地抑制不住，过了片刻，他就涨到了极处，射在了拉莫斯的嘴里。

“Geri, 你可舒服了，现在该我了吧。”拉莫斯满不在乎地擦掉嘴角的白浊，喉结清晰地滚动了一下。然后俯身吻掉了皮克无声落下的泪水。

“很久没做过了吧，骚成这样。”拉莫斯一边嘲讽着他一边把手指探进去扩张，温滑的肉壁像是为了迎合拉莫斯一样收缩，“Geri。”拉莫斯抽出手指，带出一丝浊液。他眼底红了一片，一个挺身插了进去，“你真是欠操。”

拉莫斯的手扶住身下的腰肢，猛烈地挺送着，将他一下下贯穿。皮克的抓在他肩上的手指骤然收紧，嘴里溢出了几声破碎的呻吟，“慢一点…慢一点…”

拉莫斯低吼了一声，匝紧了他用力抽插。“Geri…”他细细密密地吻着皮克的侧颈，“Geri,你是我的,你不许找别人，Geri……”

拉莫斯的指尖戳着他赤裸的胸膛，“你这里，只能有我。


	4. Chapter 4

4

拉莫斯其实醒来很久了，他趴在枕头上悄悄地睁开眼睛看向身旁。

他看着皮克迷迷糊糊地在那儿思考了一会儿，然后反应过来猛地从床上弹了起来。

真可爱，他想。和今天凌晨在床上的时候一样可爱。

其实今天凌晨做到后半段他就已经把绑在皮克手腕上的皇马围巾解下来了，虽然皮克被皇马围巾绑着的样子尤其让他亢奋，但是他看到皮克手腕上红肿的勒痕还是有些心疼，而皮克这个傻子并没有察觉到并趁机挣脱。

可能是Sese技术太好了吧，拉莫斯在心里给自己点了个赞。

再后来皮克就晕了。拉莫斯觉得自己真的是精虫上脑智商阻塞了才会说出那句话。

他之前从来没叫过皮克尊称，叔叔哥哥大爷都没叫过，就是杰拉德杰拉德杰拉德，其实按他们的法律关系来说，皮克算得上他养父，不过他连别的都没叫过，更别指望叫皮克爸爸了。

可是，当皮克在他身下低喘呻吟着的时候，他突然冒出了背德刺激的念头，同时也带着惩罚和发泄的目的，他露出鲜红的舌尖，舔了一下皮克的耳垂，然后仿佛毒蛇吐着信子一般说出了那句话。

他说，papa, 我上的你爽么。

然后皮克就晕了，不知道是爽晕的，还是气晕的。

皮克现在可能想起来这茬了，因为他蓝色的眼睛快被怒火烧红了，脸上脖子上也羞臊得出现了一大片红晕。

皮克在抓着头发，努力地对自己进行心里建设。拉莫斯趁着这个时候努力地想着对策。

几分钟之后，皮克的脸色趋于平静。拉莫斯在心里倒数，3，2，1

"拉莫斯你个混蛋，我操你大爷！！！"一个抱枕嗖地一下被皮克砸了过来。

本来皮克想着砸到拉莫斯后脑勺撒撒气也就算了，没想到看上去睡得和死猪一样的拉莫斯突然回头，抱枕的角就那样砸到他眼睛上。

拉莫斯捂着左眼不住地流眼泪，表情很是痛苦。

皮克一下子就慌了。"你怎么样啊，你听到了不知道躲么，你不是很机灵么。"皮克凑上去焦急地说。

"Sese现在很痛。"拉莫斯扁了扁嘴，调出了一个委屈的表情。

还没等皮克说什么，拉莫斯又沮丧地低下头，Geri,对不起，我喝得有点多，我不是故意的。

皮克看着这幅表情什么辙都没有了，什么气也都烟消云散了。没什么大不了，成年人么，偶尔乱性一次算不了什么，他拿出刚才自己做心理建设的时候想出来的话来安慰自己，"我原谅你了，走去医院看看你的眼睛。"皮克自然地把拉莫斯的另一只手抓了过来。

"Geri。"拉莫斯反手握住皮克的手，与他十指相扣。"Geri, 虽然我喝多了做得过了一点，但是…"拉莫斯的喉结上下滚动，没被手捂住的那只独眼异常认真地看向他，"但是，我是真的喜欢你，你做我男朋友吧。"

皮克刚要出声拒绝，就看到拉莫斯悲痛欲绝的眼神。拉莫斯放开了他的手，他感觉到手心的温度骤然下降，心里一空。

拉莫斯的头垂得更低了。他瓮声瓮气地对皮克说，你是不是嫌我小嫌我不懂事，然后自问自答，你肯定是，可是我会改的啊。

你是不是嫌我没有钱，拉莫斯吸了一下鼻子，皮克看不到他的表情，只能看见他长长的睫毛下无神的双眼，然后他听见拉莫斯接着自问自答，可是我马上就要成为职业球员了，我会很有钱很有钱的，我可以养你的。

"可是你去的是皇马。"皮克忍不住吐槽了一句。

拉莫斯好像没听见一样接着说了下去，"你觉得我哪里不好我都可以改，你不要不接受我。"

皮克一时间不知道怎么回答。

"Geri, 如果我说让你不喜欢巴萨你会听么。"拉莫斯突然问道。

"放屁，我当然不会。"皮克咻地一下竖起了中指。

"这样啊。"拉莫斯若有所思，"那让你再也不吃海鲜饭你会听么。"

"当然不行。"皮克坚决地回答，心里想起了拉莫斯做的美味的海鲜饭和现在这个尴尬的场景，一阵心绞痛。

"那为什么，我让你不交男朋友你就听了呢。"拉莫斯静静地看着皮克，眼神充满了期待和渴望。

"你不能这么比啊……"，皮克脑子里一片空白，但嘴上还要挣扎着解释一下。

拉莫斯的脸色瞬间低沉了起来，默默地起身下床，"我知道了，你不想要我，没关系，我会搬出去。"拉莫斯留给皮克一个极其无助且十分脆弱的背影。"我不会再打扰你了。"拉莫斯的声音隐隐带着哭腔。

"好，我答应你。"皮克脱口而出，他其实根本没有捋明白他们的关系，但是他见不得拉莫斯这样，这比拉莫斯小时候揍他更让他疼。

拉莫斯好像移形换影一般迅速地凑了过来，双臂紧紧地抱住皮克。

"Geri, 我爱你。"他深情地看向皮克。

然后皮克就看到他清澈透亮，一点伤都没受到的左眼。

"拉莫斯我再信你我是狗！！！"

这是他被拉莫斯压倒前的最后一句话。


End file.
